Compactor machines, also called as compactors and compaction machines, are frequently employed for compacting dirt, gravel, asphalt, and other compactable surfaces associated with roadbeds and other land areas. One such type of compaction machine is a pneumatic wheel roller-style of compactor, which is dependent upon tire pressure for achieving effective compaction. For successful operation of the pneumatic compactor, the ground contact pressures should be managed in accordance with compaction surface type. Typically, an operator estimates a contact pressure based upon weight of the machine, air pressure of the tires, and compaction conditions in accordance with a chart provided by the machine manufacturer. Overall weight of the machine may be controlled by adding ballast such as sand and/or water, according to a specific ground compaction task.
Suspension and steering systems for pneumatic compactors have been of generally two types. A first type of suspension system includes a central shaft (or a king pin) providing a pivot point for a front bolster. The pneumatic compactor may include 3 or 5 wheels which oscillate on pin joints. This arrangement is very cost effective. However, a large area is required for steering and the suspension system is not very efficient.
Another type of suspension system includes suspension cylinders directly mounted to a frame structure. Multiple cylinders are mounted and tied together to a single steering cylinder. Individual wheels may be pinned to the cylinders providing oscillation. This arrangement is very efficient and requires relatively less area for steering. However, this arrangement is very expensive.
Further, rear wheels on a pneumatic compactor are typically fixed or provide only oscillation. Therefore, an improved suspension system for pneumatic compactors is required which may be effective as well as cost efficient.